Don't stop believeing
by Kiss'n'Kill21
Summary: Stefan Salvatore is your average high schooler. he has the perfect girlfriend and he's very handsome. but no one knows that stefan suffers so much.when he finds a mask he finally believes that he can prove himself. but will be be able to defeat his enemy.


Sup everybody! This is a new one that my bro wrote. Idk why I keep posting maybe cuz I love him… *shrug* well anywho this is just a random thought that was caught and written down. I thought it would be nice to write about Stefan and Elena since they are together, (on the show anyway, as for the books I don't know cuz I don't have the new one so whatever) I hope you laugh and like it guys it was kinda fun to write. Enjoy! Oh yeah I don't own TVD nor do I own Snoop Dogg (tee hee you'll see)

Once there was a koala bear named Sammy. He was a super hero and he fought villains all around the world. He would always win against the forces of evil but one day he was fighting his greatest foe, Ellen the vulture. He was over powered and Ellen and her minions' koala napped him. Now there's only one person who can save him and all of mankind.

The bell rang and teenagers ran out of class to go to lunch. A young man with coal black hair and green eyes walked out. He was short, but not too short. His name was Stefan Salvatore.

"Hey Stefan did you do you're homework for Miss Blubberbutt"

"Absolutely positively Kenny" said Stefan. He had two best friends, Kenny and Scotty. They were brothers.

"So was number nine true." Kenny asked

"Precisely Stefan said

"And was number ten false" Scotty asked

"Correct" Stefan said. They walked into the cafeteria and ordered lunch. But when Stefan got his a jock named Chad came out of nowhere

"What's up loser" he said to Stefan. Stefan tried to keep walking but Chad blocked him. Chad was on the school football team, so it was easy for him to block Stefan. "whoa, whoa, whoa wait up smelly stefy" that phrase was started in the fourth grade when Stefan came to school without deodorant and his teeth not brushed. Kids wouldn't sit next to him or play with him at recess. Everybody was laughing at him.

"Leave me alone Chad" Stefan said with tears in his eyes.

"Leave me alone Chad" Chad mimicked him, and then turned serious. "Aw was I bothering you" he asked teasingly.

"Yeah you were" Stefan said trying to sound brave

"Well whatcha gonna do about it?" he said pushing Stefan's tray so that it tipped on him, everything that was once on his tray was now on his face and clothes. Everybody laughed at him but Stefan's girlfriend Elena ran to Chad and jumped on his back

"Raaaaarrrrr! Don't mess with my boooyfriend" she screamed fiercely had got her off and ran away "oh my gosh Stefan are you okay?" Elena asked

"Yeah I'm fine thanks"

After lunch she gave him a long kiss before sending him off dazedly. He walked away and went to his next period. The last bell of the day finally rang and the kids came outside of school, ready to enjoy the weekend. Stefan got on his bike and rode of. On his way he saw something on the ground. It looked like a mask for a super hero. Stopping and getting off his bike, he picked it up and looked at it. He then slowly put it on. He was expecting to be able to fly then or get super strength but nothing happened. He took the mask off and threw it to the ground.

"I guess I'll never be a super hero" then he rode off. Behind him the mask began to glow. Stefan got home and lay down on his bed and decided to take a nap. That nap turned into a full fledged sleep fest.

The next day he woke up to a strange feeling. He went to the bathroom, hoping that would solve his weird stomach ache. He felt itchy too, he scratched his skin but he still felt all weird. He soon realized he couldn't reach up to the sink so he got a step ladder and climbed up. But as soon as he looked in the mirror he screamed. He saw a fuzzy little koala bear

"But the heck happened to my face." He jumped down and ran to his room "was it something I ate? Because last time I had a strawberry I turned into a cat so that might be it. But then again it was Katherine who gave it to me. She said eat this and you will be dashing. Oh God what do I do?" he then thought very hard and he was normal again. "Whoa that was weird, how'd I do that?" he thought hard again and he turned back "Holy hot dog buns I have a super power yay!" for the rest of the day he practiced his koala powers. All Sunday he practiced until,

"HELP!" Stefan heard with his newly found trick. The koala ear. He panicked and ran towards the cry for help

"No way I have a tracking device, GPS, and a radio in my ears, cool" he turned in the alley and saw a mugger trying to take some old lady's money. Stefan started to run but before he could the old lady punched the man in the stomach then threw him against the wall and kneed him as hard as she could

"Ow! What the f…" before he could finish she slapped him and threw him on his back. Snoop Dogg came out of nowhere and started singing

"I slam em on they back and them em vaminos I wanna rock right now Snoop Dogg Snoop D…"

"Shut up" the old lady screamed

"Man me and my gang is gonna shoot yo house up" he paused then said with wide eyes and a gun in his hand "cuz" then he ran away

"Wow that was awkward" Stefan said. Just then the old lady ran past Stefan and got into a car and drove off very fast

"Hey! Aren't you like a super hero?" the man asked angrily.

"Yeah and now I am taking you downtown"

"You idiot! I'm not the mugger; I'm the one who called for help"

"Oh really?" Stefan asked

"Yeah and you let her get away with my car." The man shouted "oh my nuts" the man suddenly cringed and fell

"Oops sorry, gotta go" Stefan said then ran away.

"Koala bears man I tell ya" the man said. Stefan arrived at home and lay down. He sighed

"Maybe I'm not cut out to be a super hero. I guess I should just give up" he said throwing the mask, but it came back and hit him in the eye. "Ow my eye" then outside the window a guy yelled

"Yeah that's what you're mom said last night"

"Shut up jerk" Stefan yelled back. He then threw the mask toward the floor bit it came right only this time it hit him in between the legs "owwww my wee wee owwwwwww" he cried. He picked up the mask and said why does it keep coming back? He asked. Just then he looked into the eyes of the mask. He saw something. It was Sammy the koala bear and he was in a cage "so that's why you followed me home because you want me to save Sammy the koala bear." The mask glowed "wow that's amazing" Stefan said. The next school day Stefan met up with his friends Kenny and Scotty around lunch time. "Guys I have to tell you something amazing" Stefan said eagerly

"What?" Kenny Said

"I've got super powers and I can turn into a koala bear"

"Really are we supposed to believe that?" Scotty said

"Okay I'll show you" Stefan said he then made his ear grow to an incredible size. Then he made it smaller. "Now do you see?" Stefan asked

"Wow its true" Scotty and Kenny both said.

"Yeah I know and I spent the whole weekend practicing and now" Stefan stopped. He heard something he then said "guys I gotta go" then he ran out of the school. He kept until he reached an abandoned warehouse. He walked in quietly and saw Sammy. "Sammy!" he cried then ran to his cage, he broke the bars and said are you okay" Sammy the koala bear didn't look so good. He coughed and said

"I've been waiting for you boy" he coughed and said "the mask chose you so that means you're the new me"

"No!" Stefan said. "You can't die" Sammy chuckled then died. Stefan frowned "what the heck was that?" he looked at Sammy and slapped him "get up" Stefan said Sammy didn't move "get up" he slapped him again but then two evil minions came behind him and grabbed him. They took him in the room with their master but before they were in there they heard evil laughter. But since Stefan had super sonic hearing it sounded like screeching to him

"Raaaaa haa aaaha haaa" when they brought him in the room he saw somebody who looked like Elena

"What Elena, is that you?" she looked at him and said

"Staaaaaaaaafeeeeeenn what are yooou doing here?"

"Elena that is you, how could you kill Sammy the koala bear?

"First of aaaaaaallllllll that koala bear's dead?" Stefan nodded his head "oh raaaaaaaaaaaats somebooody go clean that up bob you goooooo"

"But master, its jerry's turn" the minion said

"No its not" jerry the other minion said "no its yours" bob said

"Nuh uh" jerry said

"Yyes huh" bob said

"Ah look at you that's why you stutter" jerry said

"I only stutter when I'm mad, but oh yyyeah that's why you pee the bed" bob said

"Oh yeah that's why you wear a diaper" jerry said

"Oh yeah well at least my mom isn't gay"

"Oh it's on now" jerry said "cuz look at you're dad, he's the biggest faggot of them all"

"Oh yeah look at you're uncle, he adopted a kid with his bboyfriend" bob said

"You wanna go" Jerry yelled

"Well bbbring it on pprincess" bob cried. And just when they were going to fight their master said

"That's enooouugh go briiiing that dead boooody to me so I can have luuuunch" Stefan gasped

"Elena how could you" she turned to him sharply

"It's my naaaaturre staaaaafeeen, I'm EEElleeen the vuuulturrre and I love dead boooooodieeees!" she screeched licked her beak. Stefan gasped again in horror. Someone needed to stop Ellen before it was to late. And Stefan had a feeling that someone would be him.

"I'm taking you down, Ellen and avenging Sammy the koala bear!" he yelled

"Are you chaaaaaaaaallleenggginnggg meeeeeee?"

"You bet your bottom dollar Ellen" he said readying himself for the fight of his life. He had Sammy the koala bear in his heart and he knew he could defeat this beast, even though she was his girlfriend. Ellen the vulture threw her head back and screeched. Stefan took a deep breath and yelled a battle cry before they ran at each other.

SOOOOOOOOOO what do you think? I haven't updated any of my other stories I know but I have been busy, but since today is the fourth of July I thought I would put this story up. I'm writing chapter six for I thought I knew you now I love you so that should be up soon. Also I have many ideas for Party in the U.S.A. that involves a lot of laughs and music. So hope you like this make sure to review and I love you all


End file.
